The Potters
by Lina324
Summary: What would happen if Harry had not one but two sisters? How would this effect his life? Will he still be the famous Chosen one? You will have to read to find out. Meet Jess and Katy Potter. Follow them through their lives at Hogwarts and watch how they change things to the story we all love and know as well as change Harry's life as well.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

_Hagrid walked into the house which had been blown apart. He had been told to pick up baby Harry. Lily and James laid dead on the floor. _

_He let a few tears drop. He walked carefully to crib. Little Harry was sleeping soundly in his crib. Then Hagrid saw something he didn't expect. Harry had a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _

_A little girl was laying next to Harry she didn't have a scar. She had her mothers red hair and her fathers hazel eyes. He picked them up. He couldn't leave her here._

_He'd ask Dumbledore later. He turned to leave but a small thing knocked into his knees. "LET THEM GO. PUT THEM DOWN!" it screamed. _

_He looked down and a little girl around 4was pounding as high as she could reach. "DON'T HURT THEM!" She screamed again. _

_Hagrid chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt them." _**(Can't write in Hagrids voice)** _Her hair which was bright red turned to black. _

_She stopped pounding,"Your not?" "No. Now stay here with your sister ok I'll be right back." _

_"Okay." She held out her arms. Hagrid gently set the baby in her arms. He turned to take Harry when he asked,"What's your name?" _

_"Jess Keelie Potter. This is Catherine Lily Potter." Jess said pointing at her little sister. Hagrid nodded and walked outside. _

_Vroom! A motorcycle landed. A man with shaggy black hair got off. He saw Hagrid and said," Hagrid, give me Harry he is my godson after all."_

_"Sorry Sirius got direct orders from Dumbledore."_

_Sirius tried to persuade Hagrid and failed. "Fine take my motorbike. I won't be needing it anymore." Sirius said. _

_He left and walked away. Hagrid put Harry on the motorcycle grabbed the other to and flew off into the night._

_! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !+_)(*&^%$# !+_linebreak(*&^%$# !~+_)(*&^%$# !~! $&*)_)(*&^%$# !~?$!%_

_Hagrid landed. "Hagrid where did you get the bike?" __Dumbledore asked._

_"Young Sirius black sir, said he wouldn't be needing it anymore sir." _

_Mcgonnagall stepped up," Hagrids where did you get the other children?" _

_"Found 'um with Harry." Dumbledore,"Oh dear this complicates things." He waved his hand and a new letter appeared._

_"Who are they Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid inquired. "They must be the big secret I've been trying to find out." _

_"Who are you sir?" A small voice said. Two large blues eyes popped out of the sidecar. "You won't try and hurt them sir cause if you do I won't let you." Her eyes turned red. _

_"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt them with just leaving them in a new home." Dumbledore assured her. She climbed out of the sidecar and carried her younger sister._

_"Stay here for the night and sleep. A woman will take you in the morning ok and give her this." Dumbledore handed her the letter._

_She took it in her small hand set her sleeping sister down next to Harry and sat on the doorstep. "Goodnight sir." She curled up and went to sleep. _

_Hagrid bid goodbye and the three adults vanished into the air. _

_The children stayed on the doorstep till Petunia went to put the milk bottles out in the morning. _


	2. Jess Potter POV

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter (no matter how much I wish)

7 years later...

Jess POV

Knock Knock Knock "WAKE UP" Aunt Petunia screeched. I groaned and untangled myself from Harry and Katy. I opened the cupboard door only to see my Aunt's red face. "Go cook breakfast." she screeched.

I groaned and slowly made my way over to the stove and started cooking breakfast. I had the bacon sizzling on the pan, the eggs frying and I was flipping pancakes by the time Harry and Katy woke up. They started helping me by clearing the table.

Dudley came and demanded his breakfast. I flipped it onto his plate and he started to gobble it up like a pig. Harry set Aunt and Uncle's breakfast. I sneaked a omelette some bacon and a pancake onto to Harry and Katy's plate.

I always gave them very little. My mom told me right before she was killed to always protect Harry and Katy. I still do that to this day.

Harry and Katy think our parents died in a car crash. Dursley forbid me to tell them. Something about getting rid of the magic in them yeah that's going to work.

Harry, Katy and I got ready to head to the bus stop. I was almost out the door when," Not you girl."

Harry an Katy looked back but I waved them on and shut the door behind them. "What?" I snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me." He snarled," You will be turning eleven next week."

"Yeah I know when my birthday is."

"Anyway your letter to Hogwarts will arrive. You will take it and hide it. You will say you got into a boarding school and will be going ALL year except for summer. If you say anything about Hogwarts or - any-thing about magic you will not be going. You understand me missy?"

"Yeah, Yeah Yeah" I said rolling my eyes," Can I go to school now?"

"Yes you better run." He snarled.

I left and ran down the sidewalk, my feet were pounding on the sidewalk. I reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up.

I got on the bus and sat from the two-seater across from Katy and Harry and stared out the window as I always did.

**Happy-Go-Lucky01 I did not realize Lily had Harry so young so I'm saying she got pregnant at the end of Seventh year or right after seventh year give or take. **

**Please Review!** **I know it's short but I accidentally thought I already posted this chapter and started writing the other one. **


	3. Katy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. If I did well I be swimming in a private hot tub.

Katy's POV

Jess met us on the school bus. She sat down at the two-seater across from Harry and me.

She always stared out the window at the dull plain street of Privet Dr. I wondered if she was remembering the time before the "accident" as she calls it.

I sure do. She used to be a lovable person. Always laughing and making jokes even with the conditions we were living in.

She used to be the most popular girl in her grade because she made people laugh. Then the "accident" happened.

It was no accident. It just happened out of no where. One day after school she went to hang out with her friends.

She didn't come back till late and Uncle Vernon was furious. Finally the Dursley's got a phone call from the police.

She had been found lying on the side of the road by the school bleeding with a long gash from her lower left wrist to the tip of her forehead.

Apparently she had crawled to the side of road and collapsed from lose of blood. She wouldn't admit but they found a trail of blood coming from the place where her friends and she hangs out.

No one knows what happened. She said she fell after her friends left out of a tree and hit a rock.

The doctor confirmed that it was a gash caused by a knife but she stubbornly insisted she fell.

She was never the same. Her friends tried to bring her to but she just ignored them and acted like they were never friends.

Harry shook me."Come on we have to go."He said. Sure enough we were at school. after Jess went off to her class we ran.

If we made it to class before Dudley and his gang we might not get beat up.

I had just stepped into the classroom door but Harry tripped and fell. Dudley saw and walked over to Harry.

Harry ran and jumped behind the garbage can. Then suddenly he wasn't there anymore.

Dudley and his gang looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. Dudley told the teacher.

The class went looking for him. Later the cafeteria woman found him on the roof.

Harry got an angry letter home and we were shut in the cupboard for three weeks. With all three of us the cupboard was cramped.

Jess always sat on the bed her head bending with the ceiling and Harry and I curled up against the other wall. They let us out after a week.

I looked at calendar and saw tomorrow was Jess's birthday. That day Harry and I locked Jess out of the cupboard and hid her gift in Harry's small toy solider box.

It wasn't anything much. It was one of Dudley's old shirts that we had fixed to fit Harry and we used the extra to make her a small stuffed dolphin.

We made her a different creature every year out of different cloth that we had been handed down.

Jess got the cheapest clothes from the thrift shop down road since she was older than Dudley.

I got her hand-me downs and Harry got Dudley's. Jess had taken sewing as a elective and had fixed my clothes but the Dursley's shut her in the cupboard when she tried to fix Harry's.

That night Harry and I did all the cooking and she set the plates. I dished out tiny servings for us and large ones to the Dursleys.

I split Harry's and mine in half and gave it to Jess. I would have given her all of it like she did to us on our birthday but she wouldn't allow it.

Dinner was silent except Vernon or Dudley demanding us around or Dudley complaining about school.

After we cleared the table Uncle Vernon locked us in our cupboard. Harry and I tried to stay awake but Jess sang us to sleep. I felt my eyelids get heavy as I drifted to sleep.

I dreamt the same nightmare as always. A flash of green light, an evil cackle and a woman's scream.

I woke up sweating and shaking and I saw Harry was doing the same thing.

Jess was looking at her watch she had smuggled from the Thrift shop (she put on the Dursley's bill). Suddenly she looked around said it's midnight and left the cupboard.

She went to the mail box and picked up a small letter and tucked in her sleeve. I looked at Harry. We had to find out what that letter was.

She came back and we immediately integrated her. "What is that?" We whispered once she shut the door.

"Acceptance letter to a boarding school the Dursley's applied for me. Now go to sleep ok." She whispered.

Harry and I tried to refuse but she sang us softly to sleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think. The more you review the faster I write.**


	4. Harry's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry POtter.

Harry POV

I woke up the next morning laying on Jess's lap and Katy's head was on mind. We were all curled in a ball pressed against the wall.

Jess was wide awake reading some book she had 'borrowed' from Dudleys collection. Not that he noticed, the books in his room were untouched.

Katy woke up and yawned. " Goo-ood - ood morning." she yawned. 'Happy bi-rth-day Jess. Boy I'm tired." Jess smiled.

"Don't worry I'll go make breakfast." She started to leave. "NO." Katy yelled. I glared at her. "Sorry but don't worry Harry and I will make breakfast and then we will give you a gift."

"You guys know I don't want anything." She rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Hey why were you up so late last night?" Katy asked.

Jess shrugged, "Dursley's enrolled me into a boarding school that our parents went to. Apparently I already had a scholarship from birth. I'll be going on September 1st."

I looked at her shocked and so did Katy. She was leaving us here all alone? Who would walk us to the bus stop? Who would defend us from Dudley? And fix our clothes? and, and the list was endless.

"Guys don't worry the school has a post but it is delivered via owl. I'll be back for Christmas and the summer time." Jess reassured us.

"Do we have a scholarship too?" I asked. Jess stiffened slightly." I believe so." "So when we turn 11 we will get a letter?"

"I think so." Jess said through a forced smile. There was something she was holding back and Katy noticed it to. "Ok spill it." Katy told her.

"It's just I think Harry is a little well known there so if you get in Katy, well you will have to pretend you aren't related,"

She looked like she was a million miles away, then she snapped back and smiled. "Don't worry about it, that is a few years ya? Now don't you guys owe me a breakfast?"

We grinned at her and I followed Katy out to make breakfast. We made sunny-side up, bacon and pancakes which was my sisters favorite.

We put out 6 plates and made extra for Jess. She would eat it before the Dursleys came down. I put two sunny-side up eggs on her plate, half the bacon(only time she was allowed bacon), and pancakes.

She scarfed it down quickly and not a moment to soon. The Dursley's came down and she pretended that she was just putting out the breakfast.

"Where's my coffee?" Uncle Vernon grumbled. "Coming up,Uncle" Jess smiled and grabbed his mug of coffee with the scones.

Uncle Vernon seemed to realize something. "Jess you're not going to school today." "Ok Uncle." He glared at her but Dudley not noticing anything demanded for his bacon.

I quickly gave him the rest of the bacon and preceded making more for my Aunt and Uncle. I used to wonder what I would do with out my sisters.

With Jess leaving, it reared it's ugly head as I started to wonder what I would possibly do without them. After breakfast Dudley, Katy and I got ready for school.

Jess gave me her assignments that were do to give them to her teacher. Then she asked Katy to get her work for her.

Katy and I snuck her birthday present to her. She thanked us and then warned us we would miss the bus. It felt weird not having her walk with us but I guess Katy and I would have to get use to it.

"What do you think that was about?" Katy asked me. I shrugged," Probably about the boarding school."

She grunted in frustration. "I hate not knowing. We use to have secrets. SHe used to tell us everything before the ..." Her voice trailed off but I know what she meant.

Before the accident. I tried not think about it. It wasn't exactly a happy memory but I put it out my mind and changed the topic.

"So what do you think will make us do today?" I asked. That was what we talked about until we reached the bus stop.

Katy went and talked to a few girls. I went and talked to a few boys my age. We talked about the lastest cricket matches **(Is that a popular sport in Britain? I thought I read that somewhere)**

When the bus came I grabbed a three seater with Katy and we talked about little things. Even while I was talking my mind was always wandering to what was going on at home.

**Please Review! I have a lot of ideas for this story so I should be updating soon. Thank you to Croon'sgirl, Haunted and blackphoenix23 for following. Thank you to Skylar97 and blackphoenix for favoriting and the to guests who reviewed!**


	5. Shopping(Jess POV)

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter just my OC's jess and Katy.  
Warning that most chapters will be from Jess's POV once she is Hogwarts.

Jess's POV

Uncle Vernon shut the door with a snap after Harry and Katy."Well." He snarled. I looked at him expectantly, "Well what?"

"Well did you get accepted to that school?" He snarled. I snorted, "Duh." "And what did you tell them?" He asked.

"I told them it was a scholarship to the boarding school our parents went to. I would come back in the summer and maybe christmas."

"No." He said. "No what?" I looked at him puzzled. "You will not be coming back for christmas. It might influence them."

I stared him wondering how anyone could be so stupid. "You think I will influence their magic by staying an extra week for christmas?" "Yes so don't comeback for christmas and in the summer you will get a job so you won't be around as much"

"I told them I would post them via school post which is owls." I told him. "Well you won't be. One letter per month and I will scan the letters before giving it understood?"

I opened my mouth to argue."Don't argue with me or we will not drop you off or pick you up."

I snapped my mouth shut. Then opened it again,"I need to go shopping for school supplies. When I get it how will I hide it from them and how will I get it."

"Well I'm not paying." He snarled. "I figured, so the headmaster said he would lend me school funds. All the stores I need are in london."

"Fine we will go now. We will hide it in the guest bedroom third draw from the top. We will leave you at grand central station and you can say your good-byes before you get in the car understood?"

"Yes. Now let's go." I said and followed him out of the car. The whole way to london he grumbled about how much money he was going to lose because he was taking the day off, and he couldn't believe he was doing this.

I zoned out after a while. I knew what to look for well sort of. I asked Dumbledore and he told me how to get there, and how to get the money out of my parent's vault.

I was thinking of buying an owl or a cat. I couldn't decide which. I will see when I get there. I'll just lie and say it is part of the school list.

Finally he stopped. "This is the street you told me to go to." He grumbled. "Be back before 5 or I'm leaving with out you." I nodded and jumped out of the car relieved to be free of him.

I looked and finally noticed a rather hidden away pub called the Leaky Cauldron. "That must be the place." I muttered to myself.

I walked in and was caught by surprise by how big it was on the inside compared to the outside. A man behind the counter watched me come in.

I walked up to him and asked,"How to I get to Diagon Alley?" Risky I know but hey I needed info and he seemed the friendliest.

"New?" He asked. I nodded. "Right through that door. I'll take you." I warily followed him. He tapped the third brick up and two across.

The brick wall seemed to open into an archway. I haven't seen magic since I was young it reminded me of the spells my mother and father used to cast.

That was the only true regret I have. Was that Harry and Katy never got to spend that much time with our parents and neither did I.

I can't complain because I had more time with them. I thanked Tom and took out my school list.

First-year students will require:

Uniform Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_Defense against the dark arts _by P.R.J. Lupoony

Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**(last part copied directly from harrypotterwiki except defense against the dark arts book)**

I walked around Diagon Alley and soon saw a huge white, marble bank that said in golden letters 'Gringotts'. I went inside and was amazed.

There were little things that looked like dwarves but then realized they were goblins. I went up to the one in the big desk. 'Vault 687, please."

"Potter's vault? You can not open that only the Potter's can and they died so unless your Harry Potter..."

"I'm picking something up for mister Potter." I told him handing him the key and the note from Dumbledore explaining that Harry needed something (Not really but hey I'm not supposed to exist.)

"Fine. Griphook!" He called. A goblin came up. "Take her to vault 687 please." He nodded and walked over to a mine cart. I sat behind him.

Once I as in it started to move. At first it was slow but it soon picked up speed. It weaved through passages and made sharp turns quickly. I realized Griphook wasn't steering.

A normal person probably would have screamed or gotten scared or sick but not me. I having the time of my life. It was like a rollercoaster I had gone on when I was younger.

Except faster and without the straps. The cart than jerked to stop and I flew forward and then back again. "That was awesome!" I said.

Griphook ignored me and said, "Vault 687." He got out and opened the door. "If anyone else besides a goblin did that, they would get sucked in." He smiled eerily.

I didn't ask when they checked the vaults. I didn't want to know. I looked inside the vault and my jaw dropped. It was filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"This is the Potter's vault?" I asked astounded. If the Dursley's knew... I would never see a bronze coin and to think I was always trying to get money.

I closed my mouth and grabbed a small amount of gold, silver and bronze coins. I wouldn't want to spend anymore then I needed.

It would be this money that got Harry, Katy and I out of the Dursley's once I was twenty and they were seventeen. Dumbledore explained how a wizard became of age when they were 17.

Dumbledore was going to teach me about the wizarding world and the Harry and Katy situation. I got back on the mine cart and the roller coaster ride was as fun as before.

I got off and thanked Griphook and went looking for supplies. First thing on the list was the uniform. I saw a shop that said Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

I walked in and asked the woman at the counter, "Excuse me, can I purchase school uniforms here?"

She smiled,"First year?" I nodded. "Come with me." I followed her into another room and stood on the stool she told me to.

She had a magic tape measure that began taking measurements. She jotted them down and left. Soon she came back with a a robe, hat, gloves, and cloak.

I put them on to make sure they fit, then she wrapped them up in boxes for me once I paid.I thanked her and left the shop. Next was books.

I walked into a store called Flourish and Blotts and showed him my list. The man came back with the books I needed. I paid and took my books and left.

Next on the list was cauldron, brass scales, glass phials, and telescope. There was also a wand but I decided I would get that when I was done.

I walked into a shop with cauldrons hanging in front of it. I immediately wanted the gold ones but reminded myself it said pewter, standard size two.

I found one and went to find the other stuff hopefully in the store. I found the glass phials, and brass scales, easily but had to look for the telescope.

I found the last one and grabbed it but another hand grabbed it too, from the other side of the shelf. I yanked hard and it came out of their grasp.

I took it and ran to the cashier. I payed and he wrapped up everything, except the cauldron. I dumped all the packages into the cauldron and carried the cauldron like a shopping bag.

I fled the store and looked for a wand shop. After a while of searching I stopped a red-headed lady and asked, "Excuse me do you know a wand shop?"

She turned around surprised. "Yes, Ollivander's . It's right down the street." She pointed and I thanked her and left. Five red-headed boys came running up to her chattering away.

I walked in the direction she pointed in and sure enough there it was. I walked in and didn't see anyone so I called out "Hello?"

"Ah hello. Who are you?" He asked. I froze for a second, remembering I wasn't supposed to exist. I though of random name, "Ivy."

"Who are your parents?" He asked. "My parents are muggles." I told him. He nodded and said,"You are here for a wand, I presume?"

I nodded. He tokk out a measuring tape and started doing the same thing Madam Talkins did. He jottd down and said, "Hmmm."

He stopped and started looking through the tons of boxes and eventually pulled out a box."Here just wave this around a bit."

He handed me a wand. "Oak. Dragon heartstring, mildy firm. Good for Charms." I took it doubtfully and just waved it. A window broke and I ducked.

When the glass stopped falling he said,"That isn't the right one." We went through a dozen wands like that and I'm afraid much of the store was demolished.

I was starting to give up. He however searched for another box. He picked one and said,"Hmmm, I wonder." He gave it to me.

"Ivy, thestral tail, 11 inches, supple." I took it and felt a shock go up my arm. I waved it and red and blue sparks came out.

"Curious." He said. "What is curious?" I asked. "Well that one is a mistake. I was experimenting with a thestral. There is only one other wand with a thestral tail. Do not tell anyone it could end in misfortune."

I thanked him and paid him 10 galleons(I felt bad for ruining his shop) and he bowed me out and began to fix his shop. I put my new wand in the cauldron and went to the Magical Menagerie.

I walked in and almost dropped my cauldron. It was filled with cages, that held all sorts of animals. There were large orange snails, a rabbit that changed into a frog, jewel-shelled tortoises, and so many others.

I just stared looking and someone came up to me, "Can I help you?" She asked. I didn't realize she was talking to me and when she asked again I said, "Me?"

She nodded. "Um," I turned bright red hair and all. Damn, I forgot I was a metamorphmagus. "Yeah I'm looking for a pet. I really don't know what I want though."

She just smiled and said,"Do you want a tour? You can pick along the way." "Sure." "Ok right this way." She guided me around the store, showing me every animal.

All the different types of cats, owls, frogs, everything, but she seemed to be avoiding one cage that was covered. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the covered cage.

She laughed nervously,"Oh that? That is an empty over here..." but I left here and went to look at the cage. I pulled off the cover and saw the cutest little kitten.

"Hey can I have this one?" I called. She came over. "No but we have a kitten just like that. Why don't I show you?" She led me away but when I looked back there was no longer a kitten but an owl.

"Hey where the kitten go?"I asked. "Well it changes every now and then. Let's go." She said nervously. "How much?"

"It's not for sale." She told me. "Why not?" I asked. I was curious now. "Because it is the owners pet?" She sounded unsure.

I didn't buy it. "Oh fine it only goes home with the person it wants. It escaped it's previous 10 owners." "How do you know when it chooses?"

"Um, we don't. We just know it's supposed to go all weird. Are you sure you don't want something else?" She asked.

I had stopped paying attention and touched the creature through the cage. It was currently a puppy but when I touched it, it started to glow. I drew my hand back and it stopped.

The clerk just stared at me and said,"Um it is yours." I smiled. "How much?" "It's on the house." She took the cage and handed it to me.

I slipped some coins into her hand and left. I looked at my watch. It was 4:50. I cursed and ran to the Leaky Cauldron. I said a quick bye to Tom and found Uncle Vernon starting the car.

I got in and he cursed. "All that won't fit in the drawer. Why the ruddy hell di you get a pet?" "It is what I need." I snapped.

"Fine I'm locking it all in the guest bedroom." I couldn't argue. I took out my new pet (she never told me what it was) and petted it as it changed shape, color, and size.

I had to think of a name. It has rather hard to think about names with Uncle Vernon grumbling about traffic and blah,blah,blah.

I thought about it Jen or Caitlin but then again it might not be a girl. Another thing I didn't know. I tried boy and girl names but none of them really stuck.

I decided Skylar in the end. It was the only unisex name I could think of. Skylar was now changing into various types of birds, shrinking and increasing in size.

I just hoped it wouldn't pick a animal too big for his cage. As if reading my mind he/she turned into a large purple tiger and the cage grew with it.

It quickly shrunk again so Uncle Vernon didn't notice. "Skylar." I muttered. It just fluttered it's wings and once again began changing.

It gave me a headache watching it. "Will you stop that?" I whispered. It stopped changing and just pranced around it's cage(being a cat at the time.)

I sighed relieved as we pulled up into our driveway. We got out of the care and I carried all my stuff and almost fell several times trying to carry it.

"Just great. We can't fit all that in the drawer." He yelled out loud to himself. I followed him up the stairs and went into the guest room.

"Put your stuff in there quickly." He pointed to the dresser. As he left I putting all my stuff in my trunk, which I had picked up.

Everything fit except the cage. I put the trunk in the dresser and grabbed the cage."Something small please." I asked Skylar.

Sure enough, it turned into a mouse and I slid the cage into the drawer leaving it slightly open for air. I went down staors just as the door burst open and Katy and Harry came running in.

**Please Review! the more you review the faster I write.**

**0-3 within the next month**

**4-5with in the next two weeks.**

**6-7 next week.**

**8 next few days.**


	6. Katy Jess's POV

Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter.

Katy's POV

Harry and I rushed home from the bus stop, hoping Jess was okay. Usually when Uncle Dursley makes us stay home from school we are in big trouble.

We burst through the door only to find Jess, perfectly unharmed reading a book on the couch. "What happened?" We demanded. She shrugged watching the tv."Just went school shopping."

"Okay..." Harry said. We just sat down and watched the tv waiting for Dudley to come home and take it away from us. Sure enough, 5 minutes later he kicked us off.

We walked outside and went to the playground. Jess went and climbed into the highest tree she could find. I watched as she disappeared into the foliage.I went on the swings with Harry and soon it turned into a game of who could go the highest.

We kept swinging higher and higher until we could go no higher and we were laughing with exhilaration. "Bet you I can jump farther!" Harry yelled.

"Your on!" I hollered. "1..." "2..." "3..." We launched ourselves off the swings and landed on the ground. I landed a few inches farther then him.

"Haha beat you." I tell him. "Did not !" He shouted back. He was busy looking for his glasses which had flown off and landed near-by. Jess, who was out of her perch walked over and handed it to him.

"Come on, guys let's go home."Jess told us. She took our hands and led us home.

~ #$ ^%#$&^%&%&^*^&*^&*$%*^^&*%&*Linebreak! #%$^%%!$%$#$#%^$^#%&^$&%&%^&$^ %^%%^ %

After that day, summer blew by quickly with the normal routine. Avoid Dudley, get shut in the cupboard, eat. Tomorrow was different, it was Harry and I's birthday.

We stayed up huddled around Jess's watch. As the hand ticked midnight we whispered 'Happy Birthday' and after that we dozed off. I woke up to find Harry still sleeping but Jess was gone.

I woke up Harry and we looked in the kitchen. She was up cooking our favorite meal. She gave us more than we had before and started cooking for the Dursley's.

Soon enough, the Dursley's came down and Dudley took extra servings from Katy and Harry's plates. They smirked since they had eaten before. After breakfast dudley's friends came over so the we left.

We walked down Privet Dr. and heard the heavy footsteps of Dudley's gang behind us. Jess grabbed our hands and led us away from the street. We went through the woods then Jess stopped suddenly.

I looked to see where she was looking. It was the old treehouse, the same one that Jess had been in that night. Harry and I exchanged glances. "Come on Jess let's go home." I said and we pulled on her hands to lead her home.

"Go ahead I will catch up." She told us. Knowing it was no good to argue we headed home.

For the rest of the summer Jess remained distant. She rarely talked anymore, and when she did only at meals. She did everything she was supposed to and spent the rest of her time in our cupboard.

By the time we went in she was asleep, and when we woke up she was gone, making breakfast. She got even worse as September 1st drew closer, which was the day she was off to her new boarding school.

%$ %$#^#%$&$*%*)^&(&_*+_*_*)(&(*%&*^$# #%$ $#^#%^$_)(*&^%$####*&^%$# )(*&^%$# !)(*&^%$# !P)(*&^%$# !~*&^%$

Jess POV

Tomorrow was the big day. I was off to Hogwarts. I been so distant with Harry and Katy because Uncle Vernon had forced me to otherwise it wouldn't end well.

That summer day when stumbled across the old treehouse, didn't make matters any better. I hadn't been since the accident and didn't want to.

It brought back so many memories I didn't want to ever think about again. Uncle Vernon got the others out of the house, so I could pack. I opened the drawer with my stuff and took Skylar out.

He immediately grew into a tiger and then an elephant as if to stretch. Uncle Vernon grudgingly agreed to let me sleep in the guest room tonight. I had gathered all my stuff (which wasn't much) and started packing for Hogwarts.

After trying to get everything into the trunk and failing several times. I tucked my wand on top of all my stuff, i let Skylar out, after tying a leash around his neck, which I had picked up at a thrift shop down the road.

I collapsed on the bed, and fell instantly asleep.

#$%^*%$*$& %$%*&^(^^#%^ $^%(#^^)*_(%&^$^%*#^$ %&$*$*)&_^*)&*(%^#$%^$% %$$%^*^(*(^&$^%%%! #%$$&%*^&*

I woke up that morning and got Skylar back in the cage after a lot of coaxing and leftover cake. After that I snuck downstairs and packed my stuff into Uncle Vernon's car, he drove me to King's Cross and left me there.

No good bye, or nothing. I looked around and saw no platform 9 3/4. All I saw was a barrier between the 10 and 9 where the platform was supposed to be.

I leaned against it to take my ticket out top make sure I read it correctly and fell right through.

**Please review!**


	7. Jess POV

Jess's POV

I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked around realized I had fallen through a brick wall into a train station. That's magic for you. I grabbed my trolley and walked towards the train.

I grabbed my trunk and hauled it to the nearest empty compartment. I let Skylar out of the cage, and let him roam around the compartment enjoying his freedom from being locked in a cage the last few months.

He turned into a cat and stretched himself out before falling asleep on the seat. I grabbed one of my books that I had bought, and started reading. Completely immersed in my book I didn't hear the lady saying ' do you want anything from the trolley?' till the third time.

Feeling guilty for making her repeat herself, I bought a few of everything. I set my book aside to finish later, and reached for the nearest box of candy. On the label it read,'_**Chocolate Frog'.**_

I opened the box and saw inside was indeed a chocolate frog. I picked up and ate then slowly worked my way around the different snacks. I liked the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

That was until I got a seaweed flavored one. I had just started working my way on a Pumpkin Pasty, when I heard a loud '_BANG' _in the hallway. I peeked my head outside and saw nothing.

Then I saw a flash of red, and felt something barrel into me, and the compartment door slam shut. I opened my eyes and saw two frantic eyes staring back at me. So I did the natural thing, I screamed bloody murder.

A hand clapped over my mouth and the person on top of me got off and helped me up, still having their hand clapped over my mouth. I saw it was a red haired boy, who looked around my age.

He motioned for me to be silent, and I soon saw why. An angry, pink boy came stomping by, yelling," **FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** After he passed I turned to face the red-haired boy, and saw two of them.

I shook my head before asking, "Who, the bloody hell are you?" I asked the two boys. They smiled identically, before answering," I'm Fred Weasley." "I'm George Weasley. And your name is?"

"Jess." I told them. "Nice to meet you, Jess." they said, before mock bowing. "Ha ha."I said sarcastically." So funny. What are you guys doing in my compartment anyway."

"Well you see," Fred(or was it George?) said. "We decided to surprise Sir Pompous Percy, a visit by dropping a dung-bomb, filled with pink powder on his head."

"He did not seem to like our gift at all." George added. "So that guy was your...?" I asked. "Brother" They chimed. I couldn't help but laugh. If I had every dumped pink powder on Dudley, the thought was very amusing.

"What is a dungbomb?" I asked them. They stared at me like I had two heads. "You don't know what a dungbomb is?" They asked astounded. I shook my head. "I was brought up by non-wizards."

"You mean, muggles?" They asked. "Whats that?" I asked. They shook their heads and said,"You have so much to learn." Then they sat down and told me what muggles are.

**Sorry it is so short and that I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update more often. Please review!**

**Lina324**


End file.
